InuYasha: A Magical Story
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: Inuyasha and friends get enrolled in Hogwarts when Albus Dumbledore goes to the Feudal Era to inform them that Naraku has joined Lord Voldemort and his forces. They find Shikon shards in the other Era and new enemies and friends.


Inuyasha: A Magical Story

A/n: Hi, guys. I decided to write a new Inuyasha story. For some reason, they always tend to have titles like this. Like, my first one: Inuyasha: A New Legacy. Oh, well! I might change the title. This one… has a twist… because… it's a Harry Potter crossover. I wouldn't really call it a sequel to A New Legacy, but hey!! Enjoy.

Summary: Inuyasha and friends get enrolled in Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry when Albus Dumbledore goes to the Feudal Era to inform them that Naraku has joined Lord Voldemort and his forces. They find Shikon shards in the other Era as well as a new jewel in the mean time.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is rightfully owned by JK Rowling and other companies and Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha.

Warnings: AU, Slash, m/m - male/male pairing, swearing, maybe gruesome content within the story. No hentai, I'm not sure though!

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, Naraku/Kikyo, Rin/Sesshoumaru, Kohaku(Me)/Cedric, Draco/Harry, Severus/Remus

Note: I will play a VERY important part in this story, just so you all know! And, I am not killing Cedric! I brought him back to life instead! You should all praise me, if you like him!

--

Chapter 1 - Familiar and Unfamiliar faces

--

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were by the lake. It was a very sunny day out, and there was no sign of Naraku or his evil incarnations anywhere. Not after what happened with Tsubaki and the priestesses, or Kagura's decieving Naraku. (A/n: It's somewhere after there but it's still AU)

The Hot Springs were near, and Kagome and Sango were there, and Shippo was keeping an eye on Miroku and Inuyasha, in case they tried to do anything mysterious or unwanted by the girls.

Moments later, Kagome and Sango emerged from the Hot Springs, fully dressed in different clothing, except for Sango. Kagome wore a blue dress with stars on it (since it IS Summer there, or so I'm making it), and Sango was wearing her demon-slayer clothes, just incase.

"I hear someone coming…"Inuyasha started.

"Are you serious?"Kagome asked. "Who?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?"Inuyasha yelled.

"SIT!"

"OW!"

Just then, an old man with long white hair, wearing weird robes approached the lake. Inuyasha was still face down in the ground. (A/n: LOL!)

"Who are you?"Sango asked.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore,"he replied. "I came to give you these letters." He passed Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha one, who had finally got up from the ground when Dumbledore announced his presence.

"W…what is this?"Sango asked.

"I have heard of the demon you are facing. Naraku, is it? He is pairing up with a dreadful wizard of our time -- Lord Voldemort, and I decided to act immediately. You four will be enrolled in this school, Hogwarts -- where you will learn magic to defend yourselves against both enemies."

"What about me!"Shippo whined.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, you are far too young to be enrolled at Hogwarts, but you shall be staying with them once there."

Shippo smiled.

"How do we get there?"Miroku asked.

"Through this portal,"Dumbledore instructed. He told them to pass through it, and once they did, they were in his office at Hogwarts.

"Sir, I have stuff I need to get at my house in another era, will this portal be always opened?"Kagome asked.

"When you are enrolled in Hogwarts, in one of the houses, I will create another one for you to return to your world."

"Okay."

"Houses?"Miroku asked.

"At Hogwarts, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. 3 / 4 houses work quite well together, one does not. You will find that out later,"Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. "You will try on the Sorting Hat at the Ceremony, and you will be sorted into one of those houses. You also have your housemates, which would be somewhat of a family while you're inside Hogwarts. There are also house points. When someone earns points, they get added to their specific house, but only teachers and prefects can award them, but also take them away." (I hope I did that good!)

"What sort of supplies will we need, Sir?"Kagome asked.

"I have everything you will need here, except robes and a wand, that you will have to get yourself. Miss, do you have any muggle money?"

Kagome was confused.

"Muggle is non-magic folk."

Kagome nodded and passed him her money. He muttered a few words and soon they turned into Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. (A/n: Is that all there is?)

"That is the money our world uses, and you will need these to pay for your wands and robes. I am sure you have enough for everyone."

"Where do we get our stuff, sir?"Miroku asked.

"I shall get Mr Olivander (the person whom you shall get your wands from) and Madam Milkin (the person whom you shall get your robes from) to come here."

"All right,"Sango said. "What do we do now?"

"The Great Hall feast is about to start, and you shall be attending it in a few minutes, after you are sorted into your houses,"Dumbledore instructed, leading them to the Great Hall.

After they got their robes and wands (I'm not going into detail), they went to the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall, a witch in green robes was waiting there with a whole bunch of first years.

"I have some other students, Professor,"Dumbledore said.

"All right, then,"Professor McGonagall said. "Follow me. We are ready for you now."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome (Shippo stayed behind), walked into the Great Hall, in between a bunch of first year students, who were curiously looking at Inuyasha's dog ears.

Once there, McGonagall took out a long roll of parchment, a VERY long roll, and stood beside a stool with a hat on it - the Sorting Hat.

The Sorting hat began singing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can't find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers back,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at hear,  
Their daring nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are all just as loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in a wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
Your in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I am a Thinking Cap!"

The Hall broke into applause, and after a few minutes, it died down.

McGonagall looked at the parchment, and called out, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pig tails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"shouted the hat.

The girl walked over to the Hufflepuff table and McGonagall called out another.

"Higurashi, Kagome!"she called.

Kagome nervously walked to the stool and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her.

'Ahh, very interesting girl I see. With very interesting past. Knowledge of the times, oh, yes. I believe you should be in RAVENCLAW!'the hat shouted.

Everyone cheered as Kagome ran over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Monk, Miroku!"

Miroku walked up and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

'A man with a cursed placed on his family by an evil demon, how interesting. I believe you come from the Warring States Era... hmm... I've heard quite a bit on that era. I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Miroku walked over to the Gryffindor table and McGonagall called out another.

"Sasuki, Midori!"

A girl with long black hair and black eyes and robes walked up, she looked remarkably like Priestess Midoriko.

"RAVENCLAW!"the hat shouted.

Midori walked over to the table, and sat beside Kagome, who was looking at her strangely.

'It's…Midoriko! But that can't be!'Kagome thought.

"Slayer, Sango!"McGonagall called.

'Hmm... very strong and brave indeed. Yes, quite a good mind and common sense. Yes, I think you would be best suited in RAVENCLAW!'

Sango walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat on the other side of Kagome.

"Priestess, Kikyo!"McGonagall called out.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango gasped as Kikyo sat down to try on the hat.

"RAVENCLAW!"the hat shouted, and Kikyo sat down across from Kagome and Sango, who were giving her odd looks.

"Inu-yasha!"

Inuyasha walked up and tried the hat on.

'Hmm... yes, I see... I do believe you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Inuyasha walked down and sat beside Miroku.

A tapping at goblet was heard and Dumbledore stood up from his chair. "Let the feast begin!"

--

A/n: I am in this story, though I wasn't in this chapter. I will be in other chapters, and the title for the chapter fits, because Midoriko (or so they think) and Kikyo return. But, why has Kikyo been enrolled at Hogwarts? Is she still on Naraku's side and joined Voldemort's? Find out in later chapters!

Also, if any of you don't like the slash, please DON'T flame OR criticize my story! I don't really like criticizing, because sometimes it brings me down. No worries though, compliments are surely acceptable! So, please review! I also am thinking about getting a livejournal (another one), to post replies and oneshots and stuff on, what do you think of it? Let me know!!!

KK 


End file.
